


The Game Starts Here

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oral Sex, Pretending to Be Gay, Team Dynamics, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It’s not like Amy hadn’t been undercover before. Let’s face it. She was a pro at undercover work. And any other work. And Captain Holt had given her so much advice. She was ready. So ready. More ready than she had ever been ever in her life. It was Rosa that she was worried about. Totally Rosa.





	The Game Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/gifts).



It’s not like Amy hadn’t been undercover before. Let’s face it. She was a pro at undercover work. And any other work. And Captain Holt had given her so much advice. She was ready. So ready. More ready than she had ever been ever in her life.

It was … it was just silly really. Nerves were a silly thing anyway. Just because she had never been undercover in something like _this_ didn’t mean she couldn’t do it. She could totally do it.

Totally, totally, totally.

Could she?

Amy worried her lip between her teeth again as she brushed her hair for the tenth time. She had dyed it so she would look different.

“You don’t look any different!” Gina had announced cheerfully as she had waltzed into the squad room earlier that day, wearing a tutu for a reason Amy was sure would never be explained, to find Amy showing off her new look to Jake and Terry.

But what did Gina know? Her hair was totally lighter. And there was a highlight! You could totally see it in certain lights. She knew it. And she was going to show her. Now. Then Gina would be sorry.

She took a deep breath, tucked her brush back into her purse in case she needed it later, squared her shoulders, tilted her chin so it was angled upward — a sign of a confident, always right person, Captain Holt had wisely told her once — and marched out of the bathroom and back into the squad room, pointing out her one totally amazing highlight to Gina.

“It looks like you spilled flour in it,” Gina drawled, then shrugged. “Who is your hairdresser by the way?” She pulled out her phone. “I’m going to give them a horrible Yelp review.”

“What? You’ve never even used her,” Amy said.

“I don’t need to. I’m looking at you.”

Amy tried not to growl.

“Don’t mind her,” Rosa said, suddenly appearing behind Amy and shooting Gina a deathly glare. Amy was always so glad she was never on the receiving end of those. Not that she couldn’t take them. She totally could. She was fierce and badass and people glaring at her definitely did not bother her in the least. But just because it was better not to be on the receiving end of anything that might end with you dead.

Besides, you get more done when people like you. That’s what she always said. It was totally true. And Captain Holt agreed.

Rosa was still glaring at Gina. Probably for emphasis, Amy figured. When she finally finished, Rosa glanced over at Amy. “You look great,” she said. “I can see a difference.”

Amy smiled, unconsciously reaching up to twirl a strand of hair around her fingers. “Can you really?”

“Of course not,” Rosa said. “I’m just getting into character.”

“What? That’s so mean.”

Rosa shrugged. “Isn’t that what supportive girlfriends do?” She changed her tone into a high-pitched squeal. “Your haaaaaairrrrr. It looks sooooo cuuuuuute.”

“Okay,” Amy said. “We’re not doing that.”

“Sure,” Rosa said. “Whatever you say. Now come on. We have to get going. We need to be in position before dark.” She pointed to Amy’s outfit. “And you definitely can’t be wearing that.”

“No kidding,” Gina piped up.

“Hey!” Amy protested. “What is wrong with my outfit?”

“Everything,” Gina said.

“You look like a cop,” Rosa said.

“I am a cop!”

“Not tonight.”

“Oh,” Amy frowned. “Right. I knew that.”

•••

The mission was simple. On paper anyway. Spend the next few nights — weeks if they had to — frequenting a popular bar in their district. There were rumors of a baby black market going down. Pretend to want to be in on the action, make contacts, get to the bottom of the case, arrest the bad guys, save the babies, go home.

A feel-good outcome that would garner lots of praise for the Nine-Nine and missing babies returned to heartbroken moms. Amy could already imagine the press and the praise from Captain Holt.

“I am impressed,” he would say, in his usual monotone, but his eye would twitch, giving away his excitement.

“It was nothing,” she would reply, and then, “Oh, you shouldn’t have!” when he offered her the promotion and the hefty pay raise.

Of course, that was considering everything went right. And that was iffy.

Not that Amy was worried about her part of the mission. She was confident in her abilities. Very confident in her abilities. Even in her ability to pretend to be Rosa — aka Rita Lopez’s — loving and longtime girlfriend.

It was just Rosa’s ability she was not so confident with. That’s what she told Jake anyway the night before when they went to get a drink after their shift because he was interested in the case, he told her, and not at all because she and Rosa might be making out.

“Whaaaaat?” Jake said to her after her confession, with an almost mystified look on his face. “Rosa can totally pull off lesbian girlfriend. And if she can’t.” Here his eyes almost seemed to dance. “You should totally make out. Making out works all the time.”

“Urghhh,” Amy groaned. “Boys know nothing.”

“We know making out always works!” Jake said.

“Do you make out with Boyle?”

“What? No! Why would I want to make out with Boyle?”

“Well, you just said ….”

“We’ve never been undercover as lesbians,” Jake said. “If we had, we totally would.”

“If you were undercover as lesbians,” Amy replied, “there are some serious budget concerns with the Nine-Nine.”

“Or we’re just really good at the job.”

“No.”

“We could totally pull it off.”

“Please don’t.”

“You’re missing out.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Jake took another sip of his drink. “So you and Rosa?” he said. “You’re going to make out?”

Amy smacked him and sighed.

•••

They were supposed to be adoring, loving, long-time girlfriends. That had been the plan. Of course, no one at the bar believed that. No one at the bar even believed they were girlfriends. 

To make it worse, they had been going there for a week now and their target wasn’t even around, and no one else had even mentioned babies, no matter how often or subtly she and Rosa had inserted them into the conversation. Amy was beginning to wonder if their target even existed or maybe Jake was playing some kind of long con on them to get her and Rosa to pretend to be girlfriends and make out for his satisfaction. Maybe he was sitting outside the bar right now, recording their every move so he could play it back for his own amusement later.

Amy decided she might have to interrogate him once this mission finally ended. Maybe before then even. Interrogate him and make him pay. Probably by eating M&Ms in front of him and not letting him have any. Maybe even having one little beautiful-colored candy dance just a little in front of him as she would drop it carefully on to its side on the table, and then she would snatch it away before he could grab it himself.

Yeah, that would work.

“You don’t seem like girlfriends.” Amy popped back into the present. A petite woman with long black curls was interrogating them. She was the tenth person to do so. Or maybe she was the ninth. Amy didn’t know. She had stopped counting. She assumed Rosa had never counted since she just kept chugging beer and looking bored.

All she knew was suddenly tonight everyone at the bar seemed to be questioning them, unlike all the past nights when they just eyed them curiously (Rosa’s fault, Amy was sure. She had no sense of how to hold a conversation with anyone.)

“We totally are,” Amy said to the woman in front of her now, because she had to say something. If Rosa talked, it would probably not be anything good.

“Prove it then,” the woman said.

Amy had been expecting that. So obvious this woman was. Every woman before her had asked the same thing.

“We don’t have to prove anything to you,” Amy huffed, putting on her best insulted face.

“Because you are not girlfriends.”

“We so are!”

“Then prove it.”

“Okay, fine!” 

It took Amy a second to realize that was not how the plan was supposed to go. Nor how it had gone before. Usually they just argued back and forth until the woman got bored and wondered away. 

But now somehow it had taken a turn. And before Amy could actually think through her mastermind of a plan — it was totally mastermindful. She would have realized that if she could have thought it through, she was sure — something she couldn’t explain — instinct, she decided later. Beautiful police instinct — took over her whole being and suddenly she was knocking Rosa’s beer out of her hand, clasping her face in her hands and leaning forward to suck face with her.

Part of Amy’s brain screamed at her that she needed to commit to the role. And wow did Amy commit. So much so she even surprised herself. Though she wasn’t sure why. She always committed. To everything.

But here, she especially committed. 

She kept her hands on Rosa’s face while she pressed her lips against hers. First gently and then deeper and harder. She moved her tongue, pressed it against Rosa’s lips and was almost surprised when Rosa granted her entrance.

Her hands found themselves weaving behind Rosa’s neck, holding her tightly, as their lips and tongues dueled against each other.

It felt surprisingly good. Really good in fact.

Amy had kissed people before — she had kissed many people before — but never like this. This kiss seemed to be heating her from the inside, pooling in her belly and settling between her legs.

She slipped off her stool, took a few steps over to Rosa, then climbed up on Rosa’s stool and settled herself on her lap. A few moments later and she was nearly grinding against her. She felt Rosa’s knee between her legs, the fabric of Rosa’s jeans rubbing against the fabric between Amy’s legs, the sensation and the friction of their movement stimulating her clit and oh my Gooooood.

Amy kept moving, kept kissing, kept holding Rosa closer.

She heard moaning all around her but she couldn’t be bothered to figure out who it was. Instead she just kept moving and moving and moving …

And oh God. The heat was building faster in her belly now, moving through her entire body and she was going to come. Right there, in a bar, with Rosa, she was going to ….

Not come. 

She was going to be pushed back, not roughly but gently pushed off the stool and off Rosa’s lap, and she was going to be standing in front of Rosa, panting and unsatisfied while the woman with the curly black hair and the other women nearby looked suitably impressed.

“Okay,” the curly black-haired woman said. “We believe you. We did the whole time anyway. We just wanted to see that.”

“What?” Amy said, a little too fast, a little too snappishly. She couldn’t help it. Her body was still fueled with arousal. She could feel herself dripping, was pretty sure her panties were soaked.

Because she was super committing, she told herself. Even if things were about to get uncomfortably embarrassing.

“We do it for all the newbies!” the curly black-haired woman laughed. “Let me buy you ladies a drink.”

“Great,” Rosa said.

“Great,” Amy echoed. “Be right back.”

She escaped down the hall to the bathroom. It was empty. Thank goodness.

She slipped into the stall, unfastened her jeans, slid them and her very wet panties down her legs. She was almost ashamed, slipping a finger into herself in a dingy gross bathroom that had not been cleaned in probably a year. But no, she was committing. She was definitely committing, she whispered to herself, as she braced herself with one arm against the stall door while she rubbed her thumb over her clit with the other, pushing a second finger inside herself before letting herself go to thoughts of a naked Rosa hovering over her in bed while slipping her own fingers between Amy’s legs.

•••

They were in. That was the good news. They had passed the test, and they were officially regulars at the bar. When they came back the next night, they were waved over to a table, invited to join the cool crowd — as Amy referred to them when she and Rosa weren’t at the bar — and treated as though they had always been one of the gang.

They were getting closer to making a break in the case. That was the great news. This time when Amy — Amelia, as she was known at the bar — brought up a baby with a wistful sigh, she saw a couple eyes flicker knowingly. It was just a matter of time until someone broke, she knew it.

Amy couldn’t stop dreaming about Rosa. That was the bad news. Every night when she went to bed, she found herself caught in the throes of a fantasy. Sometimes they were at the bar, Rosa taking her right then and there at the table in front of the other women. Sometimes they were squashed together in that dirty old stall, Amy balancing precariously on a toilet as Rosa thrust her tongue inside her. Other times they were in the apartment they were sharing to maintain their cover, going at it on the living room floor.

That was the worst news. They were sharing an apartment to maintain their cover. A one-bedroom apartment. A one-bed, one-bedroom apartment. And Amy was waking up in the middle of every night, her panties soaked, the woman she was dreaming about snoring beside her, oblivious.

It was horrible. There was only so many times Amy could get herself off in their bathroom, or worse, in the stall at the bar without wanting more.

The assignment was getting to her. Obviously. She had always liked Rosa, but she had never _liked_ Rosa before this. Had she? Well, she had thought she was exceptionally gorgeous. And there was that time she had caught herself staring at Rosa’s tongue as she had been licking on a jawbreaker, but that was just normal, right? Everyone did that?

She wished she could call Jake. Maybe she could sneak on to the balcony and call Jake.

But no, if she called Jake, he would think he won some make-believe bet they had never had and want her to reenact the making out scenes.

Maybe she could call Captain Holt?

She quickly rejected that too. He was amazing at giving advice, the best mentor ever, but she couldn’t tell him she was failing at her undercover job. That would just not do.

She called Gina instead, because she was desperate and she had to get advice from someone, and she did make Gina swear first that she wouldn’t put anything about this on social media or Amy would have Rosa kill her in her sleep. Because if anyone from the Nine-Nine was going to be killing anyone else in their sleep, it would be Rosa. They all knew that.

“So you and Rosa are having a thing,” Gina said after Amy explained everything. “That’s cool. I saw it coming.”

“What?” Amy said. “No you didn’t. How would you see it coming?”

“Easy,” Gina said. “You’re always asking her for advice, trying to get on her good side.”

“Umm, so she won’t kill me,” Amy said.

“Except with killer orgasms,” Gina replied.

Amy sighed. “Why did I call you again?”

“Because I speak the truth. That is who I am.”

“Okay, whatever.” She paused. “But what do I do?”

“Whatever you’re doing now,” Gina told her. “You obviously like it so keep it up. She obviously likes it too or she wouldn’t be doing it either.”

“So your advice is to … date Rosa? Sort of? Undercover?”

“If it works,” Gina said. “Yes. That is my advice. If it doesn’t work, you did not follow my advice.”

“Right. Okay. Thanks, Gina, for the non-help.”

“It’s who I am,” Gina said. “I speak the truth.”

Amy heard a click in her ear. She sighed. Maybe when this undercover gig was up she should also consider getting new friends.

•••

Gina was right. Well, not super right and not right enough that Amy would ever tell her she was right, but somewhat right. Amy was having fun, and Rosa seemed to be in to it too. At least Amy thought. Even though they had “proven” themselves at the bar, Rosa still insisted on keeping up appearances. And the appearances were getting more and more aggressive.

One night Amy found herself in the corner of a booth, her shirt pushed up to her neck, her bra pushed down, Rosa sucking on a nipple while her other hand stroked the inside of Amy’s thigh.

The next night she found herself riding Rosa on a stool again, grinding herself against Rosa’s knee as they made out, hot and heavy. Only this time, Amy felt her jeans being unbuttoned and then a finger slipping inside. Before she could protest — not that she wanted to protest but before she could have if she had wanted to — a slim finger was stroking roughly over her clit and Amy was crying out into Rosa’s mouth as she came right there in front of everyone.

Of course, no one seemed to mind. No one ever did at this bar. (Jake would be so, so disappointed when she told him.) They were all too busy going at it themselves. (Jake would be so, so sad he hadn’t seen any of it.) Amy hadn’t seen so many bare breasts since she was hiding in the high school locker room, dreading changing her clothes for P.E.

The most aggressive time, though, was also the most unexpected. They hadn’t been drinking any more than normal, but Rosa had followed her into the bathroom, pushed her up against the wall, whispered “You cool with this?”, made sure Amy said “Yes,” and then quickly unbuttoned Amy’s jeans and pushed them and her underwear down her legs. 

“Rita,” Amy whispered. She was already trying hard not to moan. Rosa was kissing up the side of her legs, past her knee, to the inside of her thigh. “People could see.”

Rosa kissed up Amy’s body, pressing a kiss just above the mound of hair between her legs, then between the cleavage of her still buttoned shirt then her neck, behind her ear and finally her lips.

“I know,” Rosa whispered as she kissed Amy’s lips. She cocked her head to the right briefly.

Amy’s eyes flickered to that side. In the corner, up by the ceiling, she saw a small red dot, something she had never noticed before. A camera recording.

“You trust me?” Rosa asked against her lips.

Amy didn’t have to think. If getting a real fucking by Rosa was going to get them this win …

“Just make sure the camera doesn’t see too much,” Amy replied.

“I got you.”

Rosa dropped back down, her hands sliding tantalizing over Amy’s breasts as she went, stopping on her legs and pushing them apart.

True to her word, the back of Rosa’s head blocked anything the camera could see, but the bobbing of her head left no doubt what she was doing. Amy decided she needed to play it up too. She lolled her head against the wall, arched her back, clutched Rosa’s hair between her fingers as Rosa licked and sucked in all the right places.

Amy had no idea where Rosa had learned this — she decided she needed to ask her tonight at the apartment — but she didn’t care. Camera or not, she had never felt this turned on, never felt this alive.

Rosa slipped a finger inside her, curved it just so. 

“Come,” she commanded, or maybe Amy just imagined that. She wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. She cried out as her orgasm crashed over her, her entire body quivering as Rosa licked her through it and licked her again through the aftershocks.

“Perfect,” Rosa said as she helped Amy pulled her panties and her jeans back into place when they were done. “They’ll totally believe it now.”

“I thought they believed it before,” Amy whispered.

“Not the people who matter.”

•••

Rosa was right. Whoever had been watching them on that camera must have liked what he saw. Two women who couldn’t get enough of each other.

A man they had never seen before pulled them aside as they were getting ready to head out later that night.

“I heard you want a baby,” he said to them.

“What’s it to you?” Rosa asked.

“I might know a way to help.”

Amy pretended to sigh. “We’re already going through the adoption route, Sir. It’s just not working for us.”

“I’m talking a more guaranteed way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I say. You want a baby. I can get you a baby.”

Amy shifted, looked over at Rosa, pretended to be hesitant, nervous. “Is this legal?” she asked warily.

“You want a baby or not?” the guy asked.

“Yes,” Rosa said. “Tell us what to do.”

“Get 20k and let me know when you have it. We’ll go from there.”

He nodded brusquely at them before heading back to where ever he came from. 

“A baby!” Amy squeed at Rosa in case the man was still watching.

“Finally,” Rosa said, and she smiled. A real smile from the looks of it. That almost made Amy prouder than the fact that they were totally close now to taking down the baby sellers. 

If she had thought about that a bit more, it would have concerned her.

•••

She asked Rosa that night about her technique. Because it was important to know where she got her training, Amy explained, feeling herself turning red, which was stupid, because it was a total legitimate question. She wanted to make sure she had the same training as everyone else, because she was very good at her job. That’s all.

Instead of a normal explanation, though, Rosa frowned at her like it was the dumbest question in the world.

“What?” Amy said. “I’m just asking for a professional reference.”

“You do know I date women, right?” Rosa said.

Amy almost fell over. Which was totally awkward since she was sitting down.

“What?!?!”

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t make it a big deal.”

“But you’re a lesbian and I didn’t know!”

“Bisexual,” Rosa corrected. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Damn,” Amy said. “How did I not know this? How did _Gina_ not know this?”

“Gina knows this.”

“What?!?!” Amy almost fell over again. “You and Gina?”

“What?” Rosa said. “No. Gina’s cousin.”

“The one from the party with the man-sized birthday cake that you complained about for weeks?”

“Yup, that’s it.”

“You and her cousin?”

“In the bathroom. It was fun.”

“Huh,” Amy said. “I thought her cousin was a guy.”

“Charlie,” Rosa said.

“A girl named Charlie,” Amy mused. “I can’t believe I didn’t know this.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know this either.”

“Well. So. Okay.” Amy was still trying to wrap her head around everything. “You’re quite good at it,” she finally said.

“I know,” then, “You’re not bad yourself.”

Amy grinned. “Thank you,” she said, as proud as if Captain Holt had just given her a compliment himself.

Of course, that night Amy dreamed she and Rosa were having a threesome with Gina’s cousin Charlie in the bathroom of the bar. This time, she was sitting on the counter, as the two ladies took turn pleasing her. In between her orgasms, she waved at the camera. In the morning she woke up, half dreading and half eager for this undercover operation to end.

•••

They had the twenty-five thousand three days later. It could have been approved the next day, but Jake had said it would look more realistic if it took three days, and Captain Holt agreed. They were both very, very impressed, though, that they had managed to get this far.

“How did you do it?” Jake asked eagerly.

“Rosa is very good at her job,” Amy said.

“Hmmm,” Jake said, but she didn’t say anymore. It would pain him to not know. It was a delightful thought.

Three days later, with the money in hand, they made sure to walk into the bathroom with obvious wads of cash in their pockets. Rosa conveniently let some of it fall out on to the floor as she once again fucked Amy senseless with her magical tongue and her fingers.

That night, as everyone was heading out, the same man from before once again stopped them before they could exit.

“You have the money?” he asked gruffly.

Amy nodded eagerly. Rosa said, “We do.”

“Come with me.”

The man led them through the bar and into a backroom they had never been in before.

“Let me see it.”

They pulled the money out, all twenty-five thousand, placing it down on the table. The man picked it up, checked it over, making sure it was real and not tagged in any way.

Seemingly satisfied, he shoved it into the pocket of his coat. 

“Same time tomorrow night,” he said. “In here. We’ll have the baby. And some instructions.”

“We can’t wait!” Amy said.

“You better not be scamming us,” Rosa said.

“Just be here,” the man said, and he glared at them until they left the room.

•••

Rosa and Amy sat on the couch that night with a bottle of vodka.

“We’ll be in our homes tomorrow night,” Amy said. “Like nothing ever happened.”

“Except we brought down a baby stealing ring.”

“Well, yeah, that.”

“Or did you mean something else?” Rosa asked.

Amy pretended to look outraged. “Of course I didn’t mean something else!”

“I think you meant something else.”

“I didn’t.”

“I think you did.”

“Did you want me to mean something else?” Amy asked.

“No. Unless you did mean something else.”

“What if I did mean something else? Would it matter?”

“It depends what something else you meant.”

“What if I maybe had a good time?” Amy asked. “And I maybe wanted to do this again?”

“Go undercover?”

“Maybe something else.”

“Maybe if that something else is really something else I would want to do it again too,” Rosa said.

“You would?” Amy said.

“Maybe.”

Amy thought. “We are talking about sex, right?”

“Of course we are.”

“With each other?”

Rosa stared at her. “Yes,” she said, slowly.

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page,” Amy said. “I have maybe been wrong about things like this before.”

“But no relationship stuff,” Rosa said. “That stuffs creepy.”

“Totally creepy,” Amy echoed.

“Just sex.”

“Perfect,” Amy said. “And killer orgasms.”

Rosa raised a brow at her.

“Just saying,” Amy added.

“Okay,” Rosa said.

“So we’re good.”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Do you maybe want to do a round right now? Just to make sure and all that we want to do this after?”

“That seems smart.”

“Right?” Amy said. “Very smart.”

“Shut up,” Rosa said. “Take your clothes off.”

Amy didn’t have to be asked twice.

•••

The baby stealer takedown went off without a hitch. They met the man in the same back room, clutching each other’s hands like the only thing they wanted in the entire world was a baby.

He disappeared through another door, leaving them alone. A few minutes later and the man was back in the room, a bundle of blankets in his arms.

He handed the bundle to Amy. She and Rosa looked down, cooed over the sleeping baby who looked like she wasn’t more than a few months old, thanked the man over and over and over.

“Now time for the rules,” the man said.

“Yes,” Rosa said. “The rules.”

That was the cue. 

“First,” the man started.

The door burst open.

“You’re under arrest for stealing babies!” Jake cried.

The man went pale. He turned to run. He bounced off Terry’s chest and hit the floor.

“And you have the right to remain silent!” Jake yelled. 

Amy and Rosa handed the sleeping baby to a social worker. 

“We know just who she is,” the social worker said. “Her mother will be so grateful.”

“Just doing our jobs,” Rosa told her.

“Yes,” Amy agreed. “Just our jobs. Nothing else. Nothing else at all.”

•••

They went out to celebrate that night, the whole Nine-Nine. Captain Holt even bought the first round of drinks.

“I am very impressed,” he said, and Amy grinned like he had just promoted her to his assistant right then and there. “You brought down a baby stealing ring and reunited a child with her heartbroken mother.”

“I helped!” Jake cut in. “I totally helped.”

“Me too,” Gina said. “I told Amy her hair looked hideous.”

“To Amy and Rosa,” Holt said, lifting a glass. 

“To Amy and Rosa,” said a few people.

“And to Jake!” said Jake.

“And Gina!” said Gina.

“So how did you do it?” Jake asked Amy and Rosa later. They were sitting at a table just the three of them while everyone else argued over how to play darts.

“You heard the whole conversation on the comms,” Amy said. “You know how we did it.”

“Not that!” Jake said. “I don’t care about the baby part. I want to know about the lesbian girlfriend part. Did you make out? Did you make out a lot? Are you going to make out again?”

“Of course not,” Amy said, and tried not to blush.

“None of your damn business,” Rosa said and glared.

“You totally made out!” Jake squealed. “This is the best day of my life! Sort of. It could be. Do it again. Make out for me!”

“I could also kill you,” Rosa said.

“I could watch,” Amy said.

“I’m already imagining it,” Jake said, and he was. Amy could tell. His eyes were closed, a grin on his face.

Amy caught Rosa’s eye, wondered if she was thinking the same thing she was thinking.

She saw Rosa lean toward her, and her heart raced. She was thinking what she was thinking! Their lips met, soft and quick, but just the touch had Amy’s heart pounding.

“There,” Rosa said, as they both settled back in their chairs. “We just made out. You missed it.”

“They totally did!” Boyle shouted from behind Jake.

Jake’s eyes snapped open. “What?!?! Nooooo!” he cried.

Amy and Rosa just grinned. If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hazel for the 2017 Fandom 5k fest.
> 
> This started off intending to be for hazel's prompt of 'accidental baby', but as you can see, that didn't really happen. But the 'undercover at a gay bar' prompt happened. I had a TON of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
